


He's a Fighter, Like his Namesake

by theautisticjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Torture, a loveable dumbass, but still a dumbass, poes a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: After almost a year of being in The First Order's clutches, Poe finally comes home.





	He's a Fighter, Like his Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the lovely birdie

There was a flurry of activity as the rescue ship landed. Rey watched, her heart pounding.  
The door opened and Finn jumped out, her heart slowing at the sight of her husband alive and safe. She just prayed that her best friend was okay as well. 

She got closer as the medical team headed inside the ship and loaded someone onto a stretcher. She couldn't hold back the sob as she saw who it was. 

Poe laid there, skinny and broken, the medics quickly pushing him to the med center, Rey rushing as quickly as she could with the baby inside her, to Finn. 

“What happened to him?” she asked.

“We f-found him like that. Rey, I don't think he's eaten in weeks, I think he might be d-dead I-I-”  
Rey pulled him into a hug as tightly as she could with the baby. “I didn't get there fast e-enough, Rey, oh my gods, he's missing a l-leg and the other is infected. His hands are gone I-I-” Finn collapsed into her arms, Rey rubbing his back. 

She knew nothing she could say would help so she just held him

Poe opened his eyes, the dull lights around him making him realize he wasn't with the First Order anymore. 

He rolled his head to the side and saw...Kaydel?

He tried to speak but only a whimper came out. She glanced up and gasped, sprinting out of the room. 

She soon reentered, along with a few nurses and doctors and General Organa. 

He tried to sit up straighter in her presence but found he couldn't. He glanced down at his hands. 

They weren't there. 

His eyes widened, and he began to hyperventilate, his heartbeat monitor rising. 

“Poe, you're safe, it's okay.” Leia whispered and sat down in the chair Kaydel had occupied. A nurse placed a straw to his lips, Poe gulping down the water at lightning speed. 

“G-General.” he croaked out. “I didn't t-tell them anything.”

Her face seemed to fall at his words. “I wish you had.”

“It's o-okay, General. The Resistance is m-m-more impor-important than I am.”

“No it’s not, Poe. You don't deserve this.” 

He shook his head. “I'll d-do anything for the resistance, General.” he looked up at the nearest doctor, an older woman with green hair. “what's my d-damage?”

“Everything below your elbows is gone, your covered in cuts, malnourished, your left leg was gone when you got here, the other infected beyond repair, thus we had to amputate it.”

Poe blinked slowly. “Oh.” 

Leia patted his shoulder. “We're gonna do everything we can to help you, I promise.”

Poe nodded. “Can I j-j-just speak to General Organa, please?” 

Everyone else left but stayed close, Poe turning his head to face her. “How long was I gone?”

“Eleven months and fifteen days.” 

“It felt long-longer and shorter than that.” he whispered. “Will I ever be able to walk again?”

Leia sighed. “Yes, but not with us. The technology needed as well as treatments we can't afford. I'm sorry Poe.”

“Will I ever fly?”

“Not under my watch, you're never leaving my sight until I die.” she huffed. 

He grinned at that. “We'll hav-have to see about that. H-How did you find m-m-me?”

“An anonymous tip told us what ship you were on a few weeks ago. Finn setup the rescue mission and now you're here.”

“Finn! How's Finn? A-And Rey!” 

Leia sighed. “You've been gone awhile, a lot had changed.”

“Are they o-okay?”

“I doubt they're okay at the moment, but they will be.’

“Huh? General, I'm confused.”

She smiled. “They're having a baby, Poe.” 

He blinked. 

“Only minutes after you arrived, her water broke. Must have been waiting for you to arrive, considering Rey was six days overdue.”

Poe smiled. They had a baby. A baby! A little Finn or Rey toddling around base. His heart hurt. Or maybe it was his entire chest. Either way, he was in pain. 

“A boy or a-a girl?”

“I'm not sure, when you woke up Rey was crowning and listing all the ways she would kill Finn.”

Poe chuckled. Of course she was. His face fell a bit, he had missed everything. He had missed telling shitty dad jokes to Finn, suggesting baby names (Poe. All his suggestions would just be Poe) and helping out his best friends. 

“I don't wanna keep you waiting, you should go check on the baby.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I'll be fine.” 

Leia smiled and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. 

She left the room, the doctors and nurses returning. 

He had drifted off, but when he awoke, his whole squadron was there, plus BB-8 waiting for him. 

“Hey guys.” all began talking at once and babbling on trying to hug him and apologize for not getting him sooner, BeeBee screaming happily and rolling in a circle.

“Guys guys guys!” he shouted, all going silent. “I missed you all too. And it's okay, I didn't know where I was either.” he winked. 

“Don't wink at us!” Snap stepped in facing his commander. “You're a dumbass!”

“Pardon?”

“He said you're totally a dumbass.” Kare replied. “And before you ask why, it's because you gave up all your limbs for the resistance!”

“That's a lie! I still have my dick.” he quickly glanced at the doctor. “Right?”

“Yes Dameron, you still have your penis.” she sighed. 

Poe turned back and smirked. “See? My dick and my face are okay, two of the most important parts of me.”

“If you weren't in the med bay I'd slap that smirk off your stupid face.” Jess snapped. “We were really worried about you.”

“I wasn't worried about you guys. Mainly because I thought you weren't be stupid enough to come and get me. Clearly I was very wrong.”

Snap frowned. “Why? If one of us was captured, you'd do the same.”

“Yes but you're all different!”

“No we're not.” Kare shook her head. “We love you, Poe. All of us do. And everyone and their mother has missed you.” 

“That's a lie.”

“No it's not. You're all anyone talks about. Kare risked her and the baby's life to come and find you. Hell, Finn risked his life to come and find you, with a pregnant wife who was overdue!”

“Wait...baby?”

“Yeah Rey's pregnant.” Jess replied. 

“No no, I was told that. Snap said Kare…”

Kare beamed, grabbing her husband's arm. “Yep! Five months along!” 

“Is everyone pregnant!?” Poe exclaimed. 

“Thanks for the ‘congratulations’ asshole.” Snap muttered. 

“To answer your question, no, not everyone is pregnant. Rey isn't.” Jess smirked. 

“Huh? But I thought-”

“She just delivered a healthy baby boy. He's very loud and has a whole head of curls.” 

“What's his name?” 

“That's not for us to tell you.” Snap replied. 

Poe threw his arm stumps in the air dramatically. “You guys suck.” 

His crew laughed, but were interrupted by the doctor. “Commander Dameron, we were wondering if you would like to be taken to meet the baby.” 

Poe's face lit up. “Of course!” 

It took forever for them to unhook him from the machines and be placed in a wheelchair, then to be hooked up to the same machines but smaller and with wheels.

He was grinning from ear to ear as they rolled him down the hall to a private room. 

The doctor knocked, and Leia opened the door. She smiled, tears in her eyes. “He's beautiful.” she whispered. 

Leia rolled him into the quiet room, and there they were. Finn was in bed, curled up next to Rey, who looked beyond exhausted, a small bundle in her arms. 

They were so absorbed in the baby, they didn't seem to notice Poe. 

He felt bad for breaking the peace, but he needed to see the baby. “Hey guys.”

Both perked up, Finn leaping over the bed and kneeling to grab Poe in a tight hug. He was sobbing, Rey wishing she could join them. 

“I'm so-so sorry we took so kriffing long, this shouldn't ha-have happened to you!”

Poe longed to wrap his arms around his best friend and hug him forever. But he couldn't. 

“It's not your fault. You did everything you could.”

“It wasn't enough.” Finn whispered. “It wasn't enough.”

“Enough sadness, show me the little guy!” Poe shouted, Finn turning back to Rey. 

He took him from her arms and held the baby out so Poe could see it. 

He was so tiny. 

Too tiny. 

They had said she was overdue a few days but that couldn't be right. He was clearly premature.

Finn seemed to sense Poe's worry. “He's underweight. Being pregnant during a war doesn't help with stress levels, nor does growing up on a desert planet with little food or water. But he's alright.”

“He certainly didn't feel small pushing him out.” Rey replied, saying her first words to Poe in eleven months. “But Finn's right. He'll be okay. He's a fighter, like his namesake.”

“Ah, did you name him Han?” Poe asked. 

Rey scooted to the edge of the bed despite the pain to be closer to her boys. “Nope.”  
Finn pushed Poe a bit closer so Rey didn't hurt herself.

“Luke?”

“Nope.” 

“Lando?”

“Nope.”

“Uh...Leia?”

Finn sighed. “Come on, man.” 

“I have no idea. Did we get a new team member?”  
Rey shook her head.  
“Then I'm stumped. Just tell me!”

“Poe.” Rey smiled. 

“Yeah?” Poe replied.

“Poe, his name is Poe.”

Poe went silent. 

Rey frowned. “If it's not okay, we can change it.” 

He shook his head. “Y-You really named him after me?” Poe began to sob. 

“Yes. We named him after the bravest man we know. Here, hold him.”

“I don't have h-hands.” he choked out. 

Finn seemed to tense up. “I know, but he can still rest in your arms.”

It took a bit to adjust baby Poe in big Poe's arms but finally he was safely in the crook of his elbow. 

Poe smiled, he was beyond adorable. He gasped as the baby let out a big yawn, everyone cooing over it. He opened his big brown eyes and stared right at Poe. 

“Hey little guy, you're precious.” Poe whispered. 

Little Poe smiled, _he kriffing smiled,_ and stuck his tongue out. But the cuteness didn't last as little Poe scrunched up his face and began to scream. 

Rey took the baby, holding him up to her chest and softly rubbing his back. “Shush, you're okay.”

“Did I make him upset?”

“Nah, he's a baby. He cries at everything.”

“Commander Dameron, I hate to break this up but we need to get you back to your room to rest.” the doctor cut in. 

“Of course. I'm honestly still exhausted. I'll see you guys tomorrow, or whenever I awaken.”

Finn nodded. “I missed you.”

Poe nodded back. “I missed you too.”


End file.
